Magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives (“HDDs”), are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs include read-write head assemblies that help facilitate storage of data on magnetic disks. Each read-write head assembly may include a slider, supporting a read-write head, and a suspension arm. Reliably electrically interconnecting the slider and the suspension arm of a read-write head assembly can be difficult.